


Ville's sleepy time milk

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: H.I.M, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, Cute, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, H.I.M - Freeform, Large Cock, Marijuana, Original Character(s), Panties, Relationship(s), Sexy, Ville Valo - Freeform, Weed, cum, pot, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni
Summary: Ville's been having night terrors and his girlfriend Sandra has tried everything to help him. After countless sleepless nights Sandra is ready to give up, until she has an idea. Can the best medicine to night terrors be kinky sex and pot?





	

Ville winced and squeezed his eyes shut clutching his guitar tightly. He looked down the hallway then to the room at the end of it that offered sanctuary. The darkness made the journey seem longer than usual. He heard a thump in his room that made him squeal and he sprinted at full speed, his pajama bottoms tripping him on the way. He crashed against the wooden floorboards and yelped quickly collecting himself again. Trying his best to keep quiet he entered the room at the end of the hall and broke down silently. He locked the door behind him and buried his face in the worn out wood of his guitar. He squeezed his eyes shut and wiped the swear off his palms on the body of the guitar, holding it tightly against his chest. He prayed with every fiber in him that the growling that seemed to be coming from behind the closed door would go away, Ville  cold sweaty hands tugged on his black H.I.M crucifix that hanged from his neck while he simultaneously walked back until the back of his thighs touched the side of the mattress.

A figure stirred under the comforter and moaned in the pale blue darkness of the room.

“Ville?… Ville what’s wrong baby?”

A gentle female voice broke the eerie silence of the bedroom. The dark figure tossed then leaned over and clicked a night light on, illuminating the room with a custard colored light. Ville stood still, praying silently in the middle of the room.

“Ville, what’s wrong sweetie?”

The young lady rubbed her eyes and tucked a strand of blood red hair behind her pale ear.  She stared at the door then back at Ville when he finally decided to turn and face her. There was a film of sweat over Ville’s body. He jumped into bed with her visibly shaking with tears in his eyes and his guitar at hand.

“There’s a ghost in my room! He want’s to kill me!”

The young man’s confession baffled Sandra and she stared at the door with  a dumbfounded look on her face then reached for Ville who was already seeking for protection in her arms. She wrapped her long arms around him and soothed his back with one hand.

“Baby there’s nothing there… You were just having a bad dream.”

Sandra calmed her precious boyfriend who shook crying, rubbing the beads of his crucifix with one hand. His knuckles turned white with the stress he was putting on his grip.

“I heard it growling…and there were thumps, and …something touched me Sandra... HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!”

   Ville broke down in her arms scaring her a bit but, ultimately frustrating her. Ville had been suffering from night terrors since he could remember, and had always seen ghosts and creatures lurking in the darkness of every home he’d ever lived in. His situation had gotten so out of control that at one point took apart several bibles. to use their pages as wallpaper in his bathroom, back in his tower in Helsinki. Sandra remembered the call she got from him one night at three in the morning, where Ville had barricaded himself in his bathroom along with candles and religious statues because he heard someone or something lurking inside his home.

 She remembers having to catch a plane at three thirty to travel several hundred kilometers to where the love of her life lived so she could calm him down and be his guardian for the remaining hours of the night. Things were easygoing when H.I.M was on tour, because Ville had the company of his band mates and plenty of after parties to attend to after the concerts so he was never alone. Problems always surfaced when it was time for everyone to part ways and head home for a few months. Then late night calls began causing both Sandra and Ville to lose sleep. When things escalated to twelve calls an hour at night she invited him to Stay with her in Germany, where she had a spare room for him in her lovely home.

 Ever since he stayed there every night was an echo of the previous night. Ville would either wake her up with an ear piercing scream, or cry, turn the lights on, or not sleep at all. She had tried everything to soothe him and lure him to sleep but nothing had worked. It was useless. She had tried giving him tea, warm milk, reading to him, telling him stories, aromatherapy, everything under the sun. Sandra placed both of her hands on her face then rubbed the circles under her eyes as she exhaled. She was about to raise a white flag, surrendering giving up any hope to help him out when she was suddenly stricken with an Idea. She licked her lips and grinned to herself looking at Ville’s plump lips that were trembling with fear. Her eyes lingered from his angelic face down to his torso, then his legs. His body was begging for a good fuck, and she knew just what to do. Sandra took charge and pushed Ville back on her bed. He still held on to his trusty guitar with his eyes glued to the door when Sandra pounced on him.

 Rubbing her moist underwear against against his, she smiled to herself and pried his instrument away. Her chocolate brown eyes explored his lime green ones as she prepared herself to soothe him for good.

“We’re just going to set this over here….and… you don’t need these.”

Sandra gently placed the guitar on the floor, then proceeded to remove his pajama botoms in one clean swipe. Making VIlle’s look change from scared, to confused and surprised.

“What are you d…d..doing Sandra?”

Ville raised his hands above his head frowning. Sandra coiled her long fingers around his flaccid member looking into into his eyes, then winked at him with a grin.

“I’m going to help you sleep baby.”

She stroked him a few times never averting her eyes from his surprised expression. Her tongue peaked out from the corner of her mouth as she patiently waited for his cock to grow stiff in her grip. One of Ville’s hands found it’s way to his own mouth and he began to bite his cold fingers out of nervousness. He felt goosebumps on his shaft followed by a tingle as his thick cock became stiff.

“Sandra...oh..”

Ville couldn’t help but buck his hips a little bit surrendering to Sandra’s seductive touch. She smiled knowing she had finally gotten his attention, and licked the salty precum that invited her wrap her rosy lips around his cock. She closed her eyes and enveloped his hard cock into her mouth. Sandra relaxed her throat muscles and tongue taking him into the depths of her. She savored the pungent salty taste that took over her mouth and bobbed her head over and over again feeling a moist spot spreading on her panties. Ville reached down to gently brush her hair back with one trembling hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached down to pull Sandra back up to him by her blouse. Ville wrapped his arms around her and captured her lips closing his eyes to avoid looking at the shadows lurking in the room. He swallowed her breath and ran a strong hand down her spine until reaching her tight firm butt. He buried his pale face in the crook of her neck, kissing her soft skin.

“You’re so sexy…”

Ville confessed gently rolling over so that his bottom half was comfortably resting between Sandra’s warm long legs. She giggled reaching between her legs to stoke his smooth stiff cock. causing him to buck his hips. He was ready, He bit his lower lip hooking his index finger of his right hand.  Ville moved Sandra’s panty line to the side smearing his fingers with the warm moisture of her pussy. Sandra giggled and reached for her panties in an attempt to remove them, when she felt his free hand on her chest.

“I can take them off…” Ville purred. tugging her lacy panties just past her knees without removing them. He probed his mouth with two fingers staring into her eyes perversely.

“Spread…”

Ville ordered, first rubbing Sandra’s delicate clitoris in a slow circular motion, then in a sleek motion he inserted them into her wet, hot, pink pussy. Throwing back her head she bit her lower lip and moaned. Both nipples perked up as he moved his fingers in and out of her creating a clear froth between her plump pussy lips. Sandra’s breath hitched as she shot her hands to his tasseled wavy hair and pulled him close for a bruising kiss.

“fuck me…”

She demanded in the dark. Her hand found it’s way to his stiff cock while she formed a diamond shape with her long pale legs. Panties still around her ankles. Ville headed her pleas and positioned himself in between her legs. He drooled a little while he took his cock and teased her pussy with it Finally inserting the tip inside her feminine warmth. He lubed her already moistened pussy with his precum and gave her devious look.

“This is going to hurt a little darling”

Still teasing Sandra mercilessly with the tip of his thick throbbing cock he leaned in for a kiss, swallowing her whimpers then suddenly thrusted it all the way inside, slow, deep, and hard. She squirmed beneath him in pleasure and pain moaning against his lips. He thrusted a few slow times enjoying the tight warm moisture, then slowly pulled all the way out and repeated another slow, deep, hard thrust making Sandra’s perfect breasts bounce. Ville pulled his lips away from her’s to look into her eyes, forcefully thrusting in and out of her while momentarily looking down at his cock. He noticed that the clear froth from before that lubed her pussy was turning a milky white color. This pleased Ville very much and demonstrated this by flashing a deviant smile at her.

“Your pussy is so creamy tonight sweetheart.”

Sandra stared at him with her lips parted as he brushed a finger against his hot, slimy cock then pushed it into her mouth.

“Taste daddy’s milk.”

Hypnotized by his kinky behavior she obeyed and sucked the cream clean from Ville’s finger. He smiled, very pleased and continued to thrust slowly building up the tempo while Sandra whimpered from time to time enjoying the deep penetration. She writhed beneath him tossing her two toned hair from side to side in perfect rhythm with her perfect bouncing breasts. Ville kept up the cadence of his thrusting and couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if he probed her tight pucker. Acting on his lust for her, he sneaked his right hand underneath her wet folds that were already taking his massive dong and searched blindly for her asshole. Smiling to himself he felt a pulsing wrinkle of skin and probed it with his finger.  
 Sandra’s eyes shot open and gave him a look of uncertainty veiled in fear. Speechless she continued to take his manhood, but her soft whimpers and moans became louder turning into wails.

“No no no Sandra, be a good girl and say quiet or daddy’s going to have to punish you.”

Ville warned playfully while she pouted trying to pull back from his probing finger. She was curious to see what punishment he had in store for her if she “misbehaved”. She smirked at him then pouted and tried to pull away from his hard cock. She gave him an innocent naughty look.

“no!”

Sandy retorted and playfully began to close her legs and placed her feet on his chest to push him away. Still turned on, he grabbed her ankles and fully removed the purple lacy panties that had been around her calves this whole time. He wadded them into a tight ball and gently pushed them into Sandra’s mouth.

“Now be quiet, spread wide, and take daddy’s milk.”

Taken by surprise she gladly obeyed, spreading her legs and gripping the sheets under her. Ville thrusted faster and faster, getting closer to the edge with each movement. She gyrated her hips  wanting more and more all the while a wet spot began form just under the small of her back on the sheets. The songwriter read her body language and probed her tight asshole with his middle finger making her moan and arch her back simultaneously. Her teeth clamping hard on her own panties while muffled moans bounced off the walls. Her pussy hot, tight, and dripping. It pulsated inviting Ville to his grand finale. He felt he was about to come deep inside, but he need to do something first. He wiggled his finger, stimulating her ass never slowing down his powerful thrusts. Ville was penetrating her so fast and so hard her folds were beginning to turn cherry red. With her panties still in her mouth she leaned forward resting on her elbows, taking everything Ville had to giver her. Her eyes searched for Ville's glance, and when their eyes finally met she cupped both breasts and squeezed her perky nipples. Ville grunted, hyperventilating pumping faster and faster, finally feeling a familiar heat take over him. He was seconds away from coming when Sandra opened her mouth dropping her panties on her breasts.

"I want daddy's milk"  
she implored then took her tongue for a trip around her lips.

This drove Ville mad and he humped her so quickly he was sure he would have welts later. He closed his eyes and screamed loudly pumping his hips and filling her pussy with milky white goop until it oozed out onto the sheets. He stroked himself focused on her flawless nude body and came some more on her navel, then he crawled closer to her beautiful face and came more on her full perky breasts.  The drops of cum resembled pearls on her breasts, that slid down caressing their sexy curvy shape all the way down. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth wide and enveloped his cock, cleaning off her essence and his cum. He rubbed his eyes and yawned laying down down by Sandra and watch her light a blunt that rested on the bed side table. She blissfully took a puff and held it in delicately as if she were holding a butterfly inside. Ville leaned over for a kiss and she blew thick white smoke into his mouth.  
"go to sleep my little scardy cat" She chuckled and continued to smoke patiently waiting for Ville to fade into a dream.


End file.
